


My heart is broken

by redangeleve



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Hux and Ren had been lovers, Hux tries to kill Rey, Kylo Ren died, M/M, Not Beta Read, but he didn't kiss Rey, but he fails and is sent to prison
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22975555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redangeleve/pseuds/redangeleve
Summary: „Es macht die Toten nicht mehr lebendig, wenn wir an ihnen festhalten“, sagte Rey sanft. „Nur wenn wir sie gehen lassen, können auch wir unseren Frieden finden.“„Ersparen Sie mir das!“ fauchte Hux wütend. „Sie haben kein Recht so zu reden. Nicht mit mir. Nicht nachdem, was Sie getan haben. Sie hätten es sein sollen, der tot ist, nicht er. Wie konnte er sein Leben gegen das Ihre tauschen? Von allen Menschen in der Galaxis ausgerechnet Sie! Wie konnte er nur?! Wieso mein Leben retten, um dann selbst zu sterben und mich einfach allein zu lassen?!“
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	My heart is broken

My heart is broken

I can't go on living this way  
But I can't go back the way I came  
Shamed of this fear that I will never find  
A way to heal my soul  
And I will wander 'till the end of time  
Half a life without you

(Evanescence, My heart is broken)

Es war faszinierend zu sehen, wie das Leben in der Galaxis weiterging. Die meisten Wesen hatten nicht einmal eine Ahnung von dem Kampf, der noch vor wenigen Wochen auf Exegol getobt hatte und der ihr aller Leben für immer verändert hätte, wenn er anders ausgegangen wäre. Doch das war gut so. Sie sollten es auch nicht wissen. Sie sollten ihr Leben leben. So wie sie es jetzt ebenfalls tat. Rey genoss es in der Masse der Wesen unterzutauchen. Niemand erkannte sie oder gönnte ihr mehr als auch nur einen neugierigen Blick. Es war so eng in den Gassen, dass sie näher in Kontakt mit der Bevölkerung gekommen war, als sie geplant hatte, doch da die junge Frau keine bösartigen Schwingungen in der Macht wahrnahm, war es für sie okay. Der Markt pulsierte vor Geschäftigkeit. Er war voller fremdartiger Sprachen, Geräusche und Gerüche, die Rey geradezu einluden, ihn mit allen Sinnen zu erleben. Eigentlich hatte sie nur einen Tankstopp auf Yavin fünf einlegen wollen, doch nun war sie schon zwei Tage hier und sie war auch nicht abgeneigt, noch einen weiteren Tag dranzuhängen. Im Gegensatz zu ihren Freunden, die sich weiter für die Sache des ehemaligen Widerstands engagierten, hatte Rey eine Auszeit gebraucht. Eine Möglichkeit um den Kopf frei zu bekommen, das Erlebte zu verarbeiten und zu entscheiden, wie es nun weiter gehen sollte. Also war sie einfach ins Blaue geflogen. Hatte sich treiben gelassen und immer dann einen Stopp eingelegt, wenn es ihr richtig erschienen war. Der Wirt in der Cantina, wo sie heute gegessen hatte, hatte ihr die Badehäuser der Nachbarstadt sehr ans Herz gelegt, die mit heißen Quellen direkt aus dem Inneren des Mondes beheizt wurden und wenn Rey so darüber nachdachte, wäre ein Bad genau das, was sie im Moment brauchte. 

Sie sah die plötzliche Bewegung nur aus dem Augenwinkel, als sie an einem Stand einen Gürtel begutachtete, doch ihre Sinne hatten die Gefahr sofort erfasst. Der Mann hatte sein Gesicht mit einem Tuch unkenntlich gemacht, welches er um seinen Kopf geschlungen hatte, doch etwas an der Art wie er sich bewegte, kam ihr vage bekannt vor. Ihr erster Gedanke galt dem Lichtschwert, welches sie an ihrem Gürtel trug, doch es waren zu viele Leute um sie herum, als dass sie es hätte gefahrlos einsetzen können. Stattdessen benutzte sie die Macht in dem Moment, in dem der Angreifer seinen Blaster zog und schlug ihm die Waffe aus den Fingern, um sie stattdessen in ihre eigene Hand fliegen zu lassen. Ein wütender Laut entkam dem Mann, doch anstatt zu flüchten, stürzte er sich auf sie. Im letzten Moment sah Rey den Dolch in seiner Rechten aufblitzen, doch dieses Mal brauchte sie die Hilfe ihrer Fähigkeiten nicht, sondern trat ihn mit solcher Kraft in den Oberkörper, dass er vor ihr zusammenbrach und den Dolch fallen ließ. Sofort war Rey über ihm, packte den Mann an der Jacke und riss seine Tarnung herunter.

„General Hux?“

Überraschung lag auf ihrem Gesicht, als sie ihn nach einem Moment erkannte. Er sah gar nicht mehr aus wie auf den Propaganda Plakaten der Ersten Ordnung. Wenn es nicht wegen den auffälligen, roten Haare gewesen wäre, hätte Rey niemals gedacht, dass es der gefürchtete Starkiller war, der ihr hier gegenüber stand - oder inzwischen eher gegenüber hockte. Wenn sie ehrlich war, sah er nicht nur schlimm, sondern geradezu desolat aus. Seine Haare hatten mit Sicherheit seit Tagen keinen Kamm gesehen und sein Gesicht wurde von einem verwilderten, ungepflegten Bart überwuchert. Die Hände, die nach ihr gegriffen hatten, waren rau und schmutzig, mit abgesplitterten Fingernägeln. Seine früher immer so makellose Uniform hatte er gegen zivile Kleidung getauscht, wobei das ausgeblichene Hemd, die fleckige Hose und die abgetragene Jacke wohl schon bessere Tage gesehen hatten. An der Art wie er hockte, konnte die junge Frau sehen, dass er es vermied Gewicht auf sein linkes Bein zu verlagern und obwohl sie nicht so hart zugetreten hatte, hielt er den Körper so gebeugt, als habe er Schmerzen. Nur seine Augen waren noch genauso hart und kalt wie sie es immer gewesen waren.

„Es heißt nur noch Hux, in diesen Tagen“, gab er bissig zurück, während er sie von unten herauf anfunkelte. „Der General ist mit den Schiffen der Ersten Ordnung untergegangen.“

Das war es auch, was Rey bis zum heutigen Tag gedacht hatte. Dass Hux wie die meisten Offiziere im Kampf um Exegol sein Leben verloren hatte. Viele der Schiffe waren auf den Planeten gestürzt, rauchende Trümmer voller toter Soldaten, doch das, was von den riesigen Sternenzerstörern noch übrig war, trieb als gewaltige Skelette durch die Unendlichkeit des Alls. Es hatte Bergungsmissionen gegeben, um mögliche Überlebende und die Technik, die noch verwertbar war, aus den Trümmern zu holen, doch soweit Rey wusste, hatten die Einheiten nur Tote vorfinden können. Jedes Crewmitglied, das überlebt hatte, war mit den Rettungskapseln geflohen, bevor die Lage außer Kontrolle geraten war. Die übrige Mannschaft war entweder an den ausfallende Lebenserhaltungssystemen, den Explosionen als Folgen der Gefechte oder den giftigen Dämpfen, die verschmorte Leitungen und brennende Generatoren freigesetzt hatten, gestorben. Die Toten, bei denen eine Identifizierung möglich war, waren erfasst und für die Akten katalogisiert worden, doch viele waren bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verbrannt gewesen, so dass es keine Möglichkeit gab, mit Sicherheit herauszufinden, um wen es sich bei den Leichen gehandelt hatte. Hux sterbliche Überreste waren nie zweifelsfrei gefunden worden, doch bei der Masse an Toten war das nicht ungewöhnlich. Er war nur einer von vielen vermissten Offizieren gewesen. Natürlich hatte es immer die Stimmen gegeben, die einfach nicht verstummen wollten und die behaupteten, dass sich der General rechtzeitig abgesetzt hatte und nun in irgendeinem abgelegenen Winkel der Galaxis eine neue Streitmacht um sich scharrte, doch Rey hatte dieses Gerede immer als Spinnerei abgetan.

Doch wie sie nun feststellen musste, hatte er tatsächlich überlebt, wenn scheinbar auch nur knapp. Wie konnte er nur glauben, dass er sie töten könnte? Selbst an seinem besten Tag wäre ihm Rey haushoch überlegen gewesen, doch in seinem jetzigen Zustand war er selbst dann kein Gegner für sie, wenn sie mit verbundenen Augen gekämpft hätte. „Warum?“ verlange sie daher zu wissen. „Warum sind Sie nicht einfach untergetaucht und haben ein neues Leben angefangen?“

„Das fragen Sie auch noch?“ Hux bleckte die Zähne. „Weil Sie mir alles genommen haben! Meinen Sinn, meine Daseinsberechtigung, mein Leben, einfach alles!“

Fassungslos schüttelte Rey den Kopf. „Sie hätten das alles hinter sich lassen sollen, anstatt sich weiter diesem sinnlosen Hass hinzugeben.“

„Um was zu tun? Dank Ihnen bin ich nichts mehr. Kein General, kein Kommandant, kein Soldat, kein Geliebter ...“ Hux errötete, als ihm klar wurde, dass er zu viel gesagt hatte, doch gleich darauf straffte er sich, um noch einmal bekräftigend hinzuzufügen. „Ich bin nichts mehr. Wo soll ich Ihrer Meinung nach dann hin?“

Erst jetzt erkannte Rey, dass er nicht nur von seinem Status sprach. Seine ganze Aura pulsierte von Schmerz, Trauer, Verlust. Offenkundig hatte er weit mehr verloren als nur sein Schiff. Jemand, der ihm nahe gestanden, den er geliebt hatte, war in diesem Kampf gestorben und es fraß ihn schier auf, ohne ihn sein zu müssen. Ein Gefühl, von dem sie bisher angenommen hatte, dass er dazu nicht einmal fähig war. Hux, der Billionen von Menschen den Tod gebracht hatte. Der ohne zu zögern ein ganzes Planetensystem ausgelöscht hatte. Der tausende Soldaten in die Schlacht geschickt hatte, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Wie konnte so ein Mann fähig sein etwas wie Liebe zu fühlen? Nach dem, was er getan hatte, verdiente er weit Schlimmeres, als diesen Schmerz, doch ihn durch die Macht zu fühlen, als sei er ihr eigener, sorgte dafür, dass Rey trotzdem ein gewisses Maß an Mitleid für ihn empfand.

„Es macht die Toten nicht mehr lebendig, wenn wir an ihnen festhalten“, sagte sie daher sanft. „Nur wenn wir sie gehen lassen, können auch wir unseren Frieden finden.“

„Ersparen Sie mir das!“ fauchte Hux wütend. „Sie haben kein Recht so zu reden. Nicht mit mir. Nicht nachdem, was Sie getan haben. Sie hätten es sein sollen, der tot ist, nicht er. Wie konnte er sein Leben gegen das Ihre tauschen? Von allen Menschen in der Galaxis ausgerechnet Sie! Wie konnte er nur?! Wieso mein Leben retten, um dann selbst zu sterben und mich einfach allein zu lassen?!“

Zuerst verstand Rey nicht, was Hux da sagte. Es ergab keinen Sinn, war zusammenhangloses Gefasel. Nur Bruchstücke zu denen ihr der Kontext fehlte, bis die Puzzleteile in ihrem Kopf eines nach dem anderen an ihren Platz fielen und plötzlich wusste sie es. Sah es glasklar vor sich, so als habe er ihn selbst beim Namen genannt. Ben. Er sprach von Ben Solo oder wie er ihn nannte: Kylo Ren. Es war absurd. Völlig unmöglich. Zwei der gefährlichsten Männer der Galaxis, vermeintlich vereint in nichts anderem als ihrem Hass und doch wusste sie mit unerschütterlicher Sicherheit, dass es wahr war. Dass sie sich geliebt hatten. Sie konnte es in Hux Augen sehen, wenn er sie ansah. In dem Blick, der brannte, so als habe er Fieber. Und vielleicht hatte er das auch. Es würde das Zittern seiner Hände und die feuchten Spuren im Kragen seines Hemdes erklären.

„Es war Gutes in ihm“, versuchte Rey zu erklären, in der Hoffnung, dass dieses Wissen sein Leiden etwas erträglicher machen würde. „Indem er mich gerettet hat, fand auch er den Frieden, den er ersehnt hat.“

Doch ihre Worte hatten nicht die erwünschte Wirkung. Stattdessen schienen sie Hux nur noch wütender zu machen, als er sie anstarrte, als würde er ihr im nächsten Moment an die Gurgel gehen wollen. „Sprechen Sie nicht von ihm als würden Sie ihn kennen! Nichts wissen Sie, gar nichts. Ich habe sechs Jahre an seiner Seite gedient. Habe neben ihm auf der Brücke gestanden, Schlachten mit ihm geplant, an seiner Seite gekämpft, bin neben ihm eingeschlafen. Sie haben haben kein Recht dazu, zu behaupten, Sie wüssten, was er sich ersehnt hat!“

„Nein, vielleicht habe ich das nicht“, räumte Rey ein. „Doch ich kann nicht ändern, was er getan hat. Er hat mich nicht gefragt, ob ich gerettet werden will, aber ich bin dankbar dafür. Dankbar am Leben zu sein. Es ist ein Geschenk, Hux. Sein Geschenk.“

Angewidert verzog Hux das Gesicht. „Fahren Sie zur Hölle.“ Egal was Rey sagte, sie würde ihm keinen Frieden bringen. Sie konnte fühlen, dass er mit dem Leben abgeschlossen hatte. Im günstigsten Fall hatte er gehofft, die Rache nehmen zu können, die er sich so sehnlichst wünschte, doch selbst im Falle des Versagens, hatten die Chancen gut gestanden, durch ihre Hand den Tod zu finden. Hux wollte sterben, das konnte sie deutlich fühlen. Vielleicht hielt ihn seine Feigheit davon ab, sein Leben selbst zu beenden, doch er hätte es mit Freuden begrüßt, wenn sie ihn getötet hätte. Doch diesen Gefallen würde sie ihm nicht tun. So war sie nicht. Sie würde ihn an die Führung des ehemaligen Widerstands übergeben, an Finn und Poe, die nun beide als Generäle auf Corouscant dienten, wo ihm der Prozess gemacht werden würde. Auch wenn es fast sicher war, dass am Ende dieser Verhandlung ebenfalls sein Tod stehen würde, war es doch Recht und Gesetz, die ihn dann dazu verurteilten und nicht verirrte Selbstjustiz.

Es erfüllte Rey mit dem sicheren Gefühl, das Richtige zu tun, als sie zu dieser Erkenntnis kam, weshalb sie beschloss, es möglichst schnell hinter sich zu bringen. Auch wenn keines der Aliens auf dem Markt ihnen nach dem Vorfall irgendein Interesse entgegen zu bringen schien, wollte Rey es nicht länger als nötig vor sich herschieben. Während sie ihn mit ihrer freien Hand auf die Beine zog, richtete sie mit der anderen noch immer seinen Blaster auf ihn, als sie sagte: „Kommen Sie. Wir gehen zu meinem Schiff. Ich denke, es gibt da einige Leute, die sehr überrascht sein werden, Sie unter den Lebenden zu sehen.“ 

Obwohl Hux anzusehen war, dass es ihm lieber gewesen wäre, wenn sie ihn an Ort und Stelle erschossen hätte, leistete er doch keinen Widerstand, als sie ihn am Arm packte und in die Richtung des Raumhafens dirigierte. Am Anfang kamen sie durch das dichte Gedränge des Marktes nur langsam voran, doch auch nachdem sie die engen Gassen hinter sich gelassen hatten, konnten sie nicht so schnell gehen, wie Rey es gewohnt war. Offenkundig bereitete Hux jeder Schritt Schmerzen, weshalb er nur humpelnd vorwärts kam, doch er klagte nicht, noch bat er sie langsamer zu gehen. Den Sternen sei Dank war der Raumhafen nicht weit, trotzdem war seinem Gesicht eine gewisse Erleichterung anzusehen, als sie Reys Schiff erreichten. Ein kaum wahrnehmbares Stöhnen entkam seinen Lippen, als er sich auf einen der Sitze des Shuttles fallen ließ, wo sie seine Hände und Füße fesselte. Danach sagte er nichts mehr. Er bat weder um Essen, noch um Trinken, sondern saß mit unbewegtem Gesicht da und wartete, dass sie Corouscant erreichten. 

XXXXXX

„Hat er geredet?“ fragte Rey, als sie den Besprechungsraum betrat.

Finn schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, aber ich bin mir auch gar nicht sicher, ob er überhaupt irgendetwas von belang weiß.“ Es gab nicht mehr viel, was Hux ihnen hätte verraten können. Außer vielleicht den Aufenthaltsort des einen oder anderen Offiziers der Ersten Ordnung, der möglicherweise ebenfalls mit dem Leben davongekommen war. Doch wenn es stimmte, was Rey dachte, war Hux seit seiner Rettung mit keinem Mitglied der Ersten Ordnung in Berührung gekommen. Es war anzunehmen, dass die Offiziere etwas von ihrem Sold beiseite geschafft hatten, um für ein späteres Leben abgesichert zu sein, doch wenn dem so war, hatte Hux dieses Geld nie erreicht. Abgesehen von dem Blaster hatte er nichts von Wert bei sich gehabt, seine Kleidung war dreckig und zerlumpt gewesen und die Scans auf der Krankenstation hatten bestätigt, dass er schon seit der Schlacht krank gewesen sein musste. Seine Verbände waren vermutlich seit Tagen nicht mehr gewechselt worden, so dass sich die Wunden an seinem Bein und in seiner Brust entzündet hatten und voller Eiter gewesen waren. Er hatte hoch gefiebert, war unterernährt und dehydriert gewesen. Wenn er im Gefängnis nicht behandelt worden wäre, war es gut möglich, dass er nicht mehr lange gelebt hätte. Doch auch wenn er vermutlich ohnehin exekutiert werden würde, mussten alle Maßnahmen getroffen werden, dass er bis zu seinem Prozess wieder hergestellt wurde. So verlangte es das Gesetz. Selbst ein potentieller Massenmörder wie Hux hatte ein Recht auf Verpflegung und ärztliche Versorgung. 

Seit er mit Rey in ihr Shuttle gestiegen war, hatte der ehemalige General kein Wort mehr gesprochen. Wenn er allein war, saß er lethargisch in seiner Zelle auf dem Bett und starrte ins Leere, so als warte er nur auf den Tag, an dem das Erschießungskommando seinem Leben ein Ende setzen würde. Er aß mechanisch, trank mechanisch und wusch sich ebenso. Nur wenn er nach den Resten der Ersten Ordnung befragt wurde, schien wieder etwas Leben in seinen Körper zu kommen. Dann funkelte er den Offizier, der ihn verhörte, genauso hart und unnachgiebig an, wie er es früher getan hatte und sein Körper war gespannt wie eine Feder. Auch wenn es nicht ihre Aufgabe war, so hatte Rey doch so manche Kameraaufzeichnung aus seiner Zelle gesehen. Sie sagte sich, dass sie es tat, um sicher zu gehen, dass er nicht flüchtete, aber sie wusste, dass sie sich selbst belog. Sie konnte nicht anders, musste nach ihm sehen, so als sei er seit dem Moment, in dem er versucht hatte sie zu töten, zu ihrer Verantwortung geworden. Auch wenn sie ihn nie besuchte, würde sie doch über ihn wachen, so lange seine Gefangenschaft andauerte. Doch es waren nicht die Bilder aus der Zelle, die sie verfolgten, wenn sie den Gefängnistrakt verließ und in ihr eigenes Quartier ging. 

Nein, vielmehr waren es die Dinge, die man nicht mit bloßem Auge sah. Dinge, die unter die Haut gingen. Dinge, die niemand außer ihr jemals erfahren würde. Weil er sie niemandem zeigen würde. Wenn Hux wusste, dass sie spüren konnte, was er spürte, würde er ihr vermutlich erst recht den Tod wünschen. Doch sie konnte nichts dafür, hatte es sich nicht ausgesucht, dass seine Gedanken sie immer dann durch die Macht berührten, wenn er am verletzlichsten war. Vor allem nachts, wenn es in der Zelle zu dunkel war, um die Hand vor Augen zu sehen und Hux mit dem Rücken zum Raum lag und die Decke bis über das Gesicht gezogen hatte, konnte sie fühlen wie er weinte. Er tat es ohne dabei einen Laut von sich zu geben, ohne dass seine Schultern sich bewegten oder sein Brustkorb von Schluchzern geschüttelt wurde. Es waren stumme Tränen, Zeugnisse seines Menschseins. Seiner Pein, seiner Einsamkeit und seiner Verzweiflung. Selbst nachdem er bereits Wochen im Gefängnis eingesperrt war, schien sein Verlust wie eine offene Wunde, deren Schmerz einfach nicht weniger werden wollte. Dennoch sagte sie nichts, wenn sie sein Leiden bis in ihren Schlaf verfolgte. Weihte niemanden ein. Es wäre nicht richtig gewesen. Es ging niemanden etwas an. Selbst dann nicht, als sie begann Bilder zu sehen, die seinem Verstand entstammten. Private Bilder, die nicht für sie bestimmt waren und die Hux unter Verschluss gehalten hatte, bis die Trauer sie an die Oberfläche gespült hatte.

XXXXXX

„Was hältst du von einer Farm?“ sagte Kylo Ren mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, den Rey so nie bei ihm gesehen hatte. Er lag nur mit einer Hose bekleidet auf einem Bett in einem Raum mit nur wenig Licht und aß irgendwelche ihr fremden Früchte aus einer Schale. 

„Nicht dein Ernst“, hatte Hux mit einem leisen Lachen geantwortet.

„Wieso nicht?“ fragte Ren und er grinste dabei. „Du weißt schon, dass der Onkel meines Onkels ein Feuchtfarmer auf Tatooine gewesen ist.“

Rey konnte spüren, dass Hux die Augen verdrehte, als er erwiderte: „Reden wir von dem Onkel, der dich verraten hat?“

„Lenk nicht vom Thema ab, Hux.“ Spielerisch knuffte Ren den anderen Mann bei diesen Worten gegen den Bizeps.

Tatsächlich riss sich Hux zusammen, so dass er Bens Aussage nun ernsthaft überdachte und seine eigene Antwort mit Bedacht wählte. „Bei aller Liebe, aber ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass es dich wirklich befriedigen würde, bis in alle Ewigkeiten Tiere zu züchten oder Getreide anzubauen oder eine Feuchtfarm zu betreiben.“

Gedankenverloren rollte Ren eine dunkelrote Beere zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger, bevor er sie sich in den Mund steckte. „Ich mir schon. Sobald ich Palpatine getötet habe.“

Das war offenkundig nicht die Antwort, die Hux erwartet hatte. „Aber was ist mit dem Gleichgewicht? Der Ordnung? Dem Ende des Chaos in der Galaxis?“

Seufzend stellte Ren die Schale mit dem Obst auf den Nachttisch und drehte sich auf die Seite, um dem General seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. „Das Leben ist Chaos, Hux. Das habe ich in den letzten Jahren gelernt. Dieses Chaos beenden zu wollen, wäre gleichbedeutend damit das Leben an sich zu beenden.“

In Hux Kopf hielten sich Verwirrung, Unglauben und Fassungslosigkeit die Waage. „Du willst also wirklich aussteigen.“

„Ich bin müde, Hux“, gestand Kylo Ren, während er seine Hand ausstreckte und unwillkürlich über die roten Haare auf Hux Unterarm streichelte. „Ich will nicht mehr kämpfen. Ich will nur noch einen ruhigen Platz finden, wo ich leben kann - mit dir, wenn du es dir auch vorstellen kannst.“

Allein der Gedanke erschreckte Hux. Nie in seinem Leben war ihm die Möglichkeit in den Sinn gekommen, den eingeschlagenen Weg zu verlassen. „Ich weiß nicht. Die Erste Ordnung ist immer alles für mich gewesen.“

„Dann wird es Zeit, dass du etwas anderes kennen lernst“, bestärkte Ren den anderen Mann. „Die Erste Ordnung ist nicht mehr das, was du in ihr sehen willst. Sie hat sich verändert und nicht zum Besseren. Du musst damit brechen, Hux, sonst wird es dich irgendwann kaputt machen.“

Ren hatte nicht gänzlich unrecht, das war Hux klar, doch so einfach wie es sich der andere Mann vorstellte, war es nicht. „Und wie sollen wir das machen? Untertauchen? Es ist ja nicht wirklich so, als ob wir überall in der Galaxis gesucht würden.“

Doch Ren ließ sich seine Zuversicht nicht nehmen. „Mein Gesicht kennt kaum jemand und was dich angeht, lass dir einen Bart wachsen. Färbe seine Haare. Irgendwas wird uns schon einfallen.“

XXXXXX

So sehr Rey es auch versuchte, sie konnte ihren Geist nicht komplett gegen die Bilder verschließen, die auf ihn einströmten. Sie wollte das nicht sehen. Wollte nicht damit hinein gezogen werden. Es war zu viel. Zu nah. Zu persönlich. Natürlich hatte sie tief in ihrem Inneren gewusst, dass Ben Gefühle besaß, die weit über die Wut hinausgingen, doch ausgerechnet für den eiskalten General? Wie konnte er solch einen Menschen lieben? Jedoch nach dem, was sie hier sah, konnte sie erkennen, dass auch Hux nur ein Mensch war. Ein Mann mit Gefühlen, wie Hoffnung, Liebe und dem Wunsch nach einer Zukunft. 

Alles fort. Zunichte gemacht. Für immer verloren durch die Entscheidungen, die er gefällt hatte.

Das zu wissen verbunden mit seinem Schmerz, der jede Nacht auf sie einstürmte, höhlte sie aus und machte sie dünnhäutig. Trotzdem stand sie hinter ihrer Entscheidung mit allen Konsequenzen. Hux war ein Verbrecher und musste vor Gericht gestellt und bestraft werden. Wenn sie grausam gewesen wäre, würde sie ihm wünschen, dass er die nächsten zwanzig Jahre in dieser Zelle saß und an seiner Qual langsam zu Grunde ging, doch so war sie nicht. Sie hoffte für ihn genau wie für sich selbst, dass das Warten bald ein Ende haben würde. Natürlich konnte sie jederzeit der Basis den Rücken kehren und einfach fortgehen. Niemand würde sie aufhalten. Sie bekleidete kein öffentliches Amt, hatte keine Verpflichtungen, doch jetzt zu gehen, wäre ihr wie eine Flucht vorgekommen. Als ob sie zu feige war, die Sache bis zum Ende durchzustehen. Nein, sie hatte Hux gefangen genommen und sie würde bleiben, bis sein Prozess begonnen und beendet worden war.

Obwohl es ihr länger vorkam, waren es am Ende nur ein paar Wochen, bis sein Prozess schließlich anberaumt wurde. Zwar war das Interesse der Bevölkerung an der Verhandlung groß, trotzdem hatte die Obrigkeit auf einen öffentlichen Prozess verzichtet. Die Galaxis war gerade erst dabei von den Schrecken der Ersten Ordnung zu heilen, da wäre ein Medienspektakel nicht hilfreich gewesen, hätte es die Wunden doch nur wieder aufgerissen und im schlimmsten Fall zu einer Hetzjagd auf vermeintliche Spione geführt. Trotzdem waren die Holonachrichten am ersten Tag der Verhandlung voller Spekulationen, als Rey an den öffentlichen Projektoren vorbeiging. Sie verfolgte den Prozess nur als Zuschauerin, trotzdem galt Hux Blick allein ihr, als er in den Raum geführt wurde. Dank der medizinischen Hilfe waren seine Wunden inzwischen beinah geheilt, weshalb er gerade und mit erhobenem Kopf den Gerichtssaal betreten konnte. 

Blass, aber unbeugsam, mit unbewegtem Gesicht verfolgte er die Anklagepunkte, hörte die Zeugenaussagen, sah seine eigene Propagandarede vor dem Abschuss von Starkiller auf dem Monitor an, ohne dass er auch nur eine Gefühlsregung gezeigt hätte. Obwohl ihm ein Pflichtverteidiger zugestanden hätte, hatte der ehemalige General auf einen Rechtsbeistand verzichtet, doch auch er selbst machte keine Versuche die Anschuldigungen zu entkräften. Schweigend saß er bis zum Ende des Gerichtstages auf seinem Stuhl, dann entschied das Gericht sich zu vertagen und er wurde erneut in seine Zelle geführt. Dieser Vorgang wiederholte sich fast eine Woche lang, da das Material gegen ihn so umfangreich war. Auch Hux selbst wurde die Möglichkeit einer Aussage eingeräumt, doch er zog es vor zu schweigen, bis am sechsten Tag schließlich das Urteil verkündet wurde.

Schuldig in allen Anklagepunkten. 

Die Exekution wurde für den nächsten Morgen festgesetzt.

Es war beinah unheimlich, wie ruhig er die Nachricht aufnahm. Kein Laut kam über seine Lippen, kein Muskel zuckte in seinem Gesicht, als er von seinem nahen Tod erfuhr. Stattdessen wirkte er vollkommen ruhig, als ihn der Gerichtsdiener ein letztes Mal aus dem Raum führte. Rey wusste, sie sollte so etwas wie Befriedigung fühlen. Es war ein Sieg der Gerechtigkeit gegen die vergangene Tyrannei der Ersten Ordnung, doch wenn sie ihn ansah, wie er davonging, mit Fesseln an Armen und Beinen, fiel es ihr schwer in ihm noch immer den General zu sehen. Stattdessen sah sie jetzt den Mann, der in weniger als einem Tag tot sein würde und obwohl sie seit ihrer Ankunft auf Corouscant nicht mehr mit ihm gesprochen hatte, fühlte sie den Drang in sich, ihn noch einmal aufzusuchen, bevor es unwiderruflich zu spät war.

Das Essen vor ihm auf dem Tisch war kaum angerührt worden, obwohl Rey versichert worden war, dass es Spezialitäten aus seiner Heimat waren, die Hux geordert hatte. Doch auch wenn er sonst nicht zeigte, dass ihn das Urteil tangierte, schien es ihm angesichts des nahen Todes den Appetit verschlagen zu haben. Die Wache machte Anstalten neben der Tür stehen zu bleiben, als Rey den Raum betrat, doch sie wollte ihren Schutz nicht. Brauchte ihn nicht. Sie hatte keine Angst vor Hux. Er war keine Bedrohung mehr, selbst für sie nicht. Mit einem Nicken begrüßte sie den ehemaligen General, bevor sie sich ihm gegenüber an den Tisch setzte. An der Wand neben dem Bett hing eine ordentlich aufgehangene Uniform der Ersten Ordnung, vermutlich aus einem der abgestürzten Schiffe geborgen. Zwar war es nicht Hux Uniform, aber anhand der Streifen an den Schultern war deutlich zu erkennen, dass sie immerhin seinem Rang entsprach. Hux Blick folgte dem ihren und es lag beinah ein wenig Sehnsucht in seinem Blick, als er die vertraute Kleidung musterte.

„Es scheint, als hätten Sie keine Furcht vor dem Tod“, stellte Rey fest, um die Stille zu durchbrechen.

„Das habe ich auch nicht“, entgegnete Hux mit einer Stimme, die von den langen Wochen des Schweigens rau geworden war. „Der Tod macht mir keine Angst, mehr was danach kommt.“

Verwirrt runzelte sie die Stirn. „Was meinen Sie?“

Doch anstatt auf ihre Frage zu antworten, stellte er eine Gegenfrage. „Was haben Sie gesehen, nachdem sie gestorben sind?“

Angesichts der Umstände eine berechtigte Frage, weshalb Rey sich Mühe gab, sie so wahrheitsgemäß wie möglich zu beantworten. „Ich weiß nicht. Gesehen, glaube ich, gar nichts, aber ich habe mich sicher und geborgen gefühlt.“

Für einen Moment schloss Hux die Augen, so als müsste er ihre Worte erst verdauen, bevor er schließlich erwiderte: „Das Einzige, das ich fürchte ist, dass er nicht da ist. Dass die Macht ihn an einen anderen Ort geführt hat, den ich nicht erreichen kann.“

Es überraschte Rey ihn so offen sprechen zu hören. Vermutlich lag es daran, dass er nichts mehr zu verlieren hatte, dass er ihr dies anvertraute. „Ich kann es natürlich nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, aber ich glaube schon, dass er da sein wird“, gab sie sanft zurück. „Dass er auf Sie wartet.“

Seine Lippen verzogen sich zu der Karikatur eines Lächelns, bevor er schließlich zurückgab. „Nicht mehr lange und ich werde es mit Sicherheit wissen.“

XXXXXX

Der Innenhof des Gebäudekomplexes war kahl. Ein schlichter, betonierter Platz ohne Pflanzen, der von vier Seiten mit hohen Mauern umgeben war, doch darüber konnte man den blauen Himmel sehen. Rey wusste selbst nicht genau, warum sie sich das antat, doch seit ihrem letzten Gespräch wusste sie mit Sicherheit, dass sie heute hier sein musste. Sie würde es sich nicht verzeihen, wenn sie nicht bis zum Ende geblieben wäre. Es war beinah grotesk zu sehen, wie Hux von drei bewaffneten Wachen auf den Hof geführt wurde, so als befürchteten sie, er könne jetzt noch fliehen. Scheinbar hatte man ihm auf seinen Wunsch noch die Haare geschnitten, denn er sah nun wieder so makellos aus, wie sie ihn früher oft in ihren Albträumen gesehen hatte. Glatt rasiert, gekämmt und in der sauberen Uniform, ein Mustersoldat der Ersten Ordnung.

Rey konnte nicht anders, als ihn dafür zu bewundern, wie fest sein Schritt war. Er strauchelte nicht einmal, als er die Soldaten sah, die bereits Aufstellung genommen hatten, als man ihn zu der Mauer führte. Es waren vier junge Männer, ehemalige Widerständler, die man sorgfältig für die Sache ausgewählt hatte, damit sie den Auftrag ordnungsgemäß ausführten. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal gewesen, dass jemand auf die Idee aufgekommen wäre, anstatt auf die Brust in die Beine oder in den Darm zu schießen, um den Verurteilten leiden zu lassen, bevor er starb. Doch nicht heute. So sehr die Galaxis unter General Hux auch gelitten haben mochte, war das kein Weg, den sie bestreiten würden. 

Eine Augenbinde hatte Hux abgelehnt, doch Rey hatte auch nichts anderes erwartet. Er würde im Moment des Sterbens keine Schwäche zeigen. Wollte dem Tod unerschrocken ins Auge schauen, wenn er ihn holte. Trotzdem flackerte sein Blick kurz zu ihr, während ihn die Soldaten in Position stellten. Obwohl sie nicht allein waren, konnte nur Rey fühlen, wie laut sein Herz schlug. Wie er sich straffte, trocken schluckte, um dann das Kinn nach oben zu recken.

'Er wird da sein', projizierte Rey in seinen Kopf und sie glaubte ganz fest daran.

Hux nickte fast unmerkbar, dann entsicherten die Soldaten auf ein Kommando ihre Blaster. Ein unwillkürliches Zittern ging durch seinen Körper, als die Waffen angelegt wurden und Rey bemühte sich es ihm leichter zu machen, indem sie ihm die perfekte Illusion in seinen Geist schickte. 

Warmer, heller Sonnenschein über weiten, grünen Feldern. Ein Farmhaus mit einem weißen Zaun. Ein struppiges, schwarzes Tier, das über die Wiese davor lief und vor einem Mann in einem blauen Hemd und einer dunklen Hose stehen blieb. Ben Solo lächelte, die Hände in den Taschen, während er auf etwas zu warten schien.

Unwillkürlich zuckte Rey zusammen als die Schüsse fast gleichzeitig abgefeuert wurden. Jeder Einzelne traf ausnahmslos sein Ziel. Sofort roch es nach Ozon, verbrannter Kleidung und dem schweren kupfernen Aroma von Blut. Durch die Wucht des Blasterfeuers war Hux Körper nach hinten gegen die Mauer geworfen worden. Seine gefesselten Hände zuckten, Blut rann aus seinem Mund und er schnappte reflexartig nach Luft, während er langsam hinunter auf den Boden sackte. Ein letztes Mal hob sich sein Blick zum Himmel, dann erlosch das Licht in seinen Augen und sein Kopf kippte zur Seite. 

General Hux, General der Ersten Ordnung und der Erschaffer von Starkiller, war tot.

**Author's Note:**

> Die Rechte an Star Wars gehören Disney und George Lucas, die an dem zitierten Lied voraussichtlich Evanescence und mir gehört lediglich die Idee zur Story. Ich verdiene mit dem Schreiben kein Geld, sondern tue es lediglich aus Freude am kreativen Arbeiten.


End file.
